La india
by C.C Vulturi
Summary: Año de nuestro señor de 1540  Las Américas llaman a los españoles con sus selvas salvajes y los increíbles bienes extraídos de ella. Como muchos los Vulturi deciden embarcarse en esta aventura. Alec Vulturi, acompaña a su padre y tíos. ¿Que encontrara?
1. Capitulo primero

Fue una tarde de agosto de un año de tormentas incesantes, en el que rodeada de monjas en un convento de clausura alejado de la ciudad, Cecilia de Piezaro dio a luz a los frutos de su traición. Fueron dos; un niño robusto y una niña enfermiza.

A la niña, a quien llamó Jane, la entregó a las monjas sabiendo que ahí tendría un futuro asegurado. La abadesa le recordó que era un convento, no un orfanato y que para poder dedicarle la vida a Dios, una mujer no solo tenía que ser de buena familia sino también poseer una buena dote.

Cecilia no solo venia de una familia acomodada, también era esposa de un marqués. Pero ambos le dieron la espalda al verla en su estado pues Cesar de Piezaro era estéril. No podía prometer una dote prominente. La abadesa, al verla tan compungida, decidió ayudarla. La niña podría ser monja y ella viviría en la casa de herramientas afuera en el jardín con el niño, ambos recibirían educación y alimento, pero a cambio, ella tendría que ponerse en disposición de las monjas y ayudarlas en todo lo que aquellas necesitasen además de aseos, cocinar y demás trabajos. Cecilia aceptó.

Pasaron los años. Cecilia trabajaba con ahínco y se llenaba de orgullo al ver a sus hijos leer y escribir. Casi lloraba al ver a su hija recitar el Credo y cantar el Ave María con su voz de soprano. Los niños eran igual a ella, hermosos. Jane poseía unos hechizantes ojos verdes y una hermosa y dorada cascada que arrastraba con orgullo. Como era tan enferma, la niña, orientada por la abadesa, hizo un voto a la Santísima Virgen de conservar su cabello largo e inmaculado hasta la muerte, siempre y cuando ella intercediera para que no llegara en mucho tiempo. Alec, el niño, tenía los ojos azules y una melena marrón, unos rasgos dulces y sueños grandes, las únicas herencias que su padre le dejo.

Siempre recordaron que una vez la abadesa los encerró en su oficina y les dijo lo único que tenían que saber de sus orígenes: "Nacieron de una desgracia, son una calamidad para la pobre Cecilia, jamás le pregunten nada". Es por ello que crecieron sin saber una sola pista de quien era su padre; nunca lo preguntaron y su madre no fue capaz de contarles.

El día del decimotercer cumpleaños de sus mellizos, Cecilia se sintió completamente convencida de que las cosas surgirían como las monjas se lo habían dicho siempre; Jane seria monja. Alec saldría del convento con la frente en alto, sabiendo la escolástica de pies a cabeza, tanto en italiano como francés y español. Conseguiría un buen trabajo y la sacaría del convento para que no tuviera que trabajar más y se diera la vida de reina que aun merecía.

Pero limpiando los vitrales de la capilla, cuando a lo lejos vislumbró una figura que le trajo encima todo su pasado, supo que así no seria. Aro Vulturi, el hombre que a ella llevó todas sus desgracias, el único hombre que ella amó, volvía a su vida.

Su partida fue tan breve como su llegada, solo le hizo saber que sabía todo y que se llevaría a Alec consigo. Jane ya tenía destino. Después se aseguró que la dote de Jane fuese pagada porque vio los estragos que tantos años de trabajo causo en Cecilia y le dio lastima. Luego se fue sin despedirse, llevándose con él, a Alec, quien instantáneamente fue rebautizado como Alexander Vulturi.

Aro se llevo a su hijo a vivir a España, con su esposa Sulpicia de Vulturi, sus hermanos, Caius y Marcus y sus respectivas esposas, Athenodora y Didima de Vulturi. Para Alec, el cambio fue del cielo a la tierra. Estaba acostumbrado a dormir en un colchoncito en la casa del jardín, tanta opulencia lo cegaba. Extrañaba mucho a su hermanita y su madre, que era una mujer tan hermosa y de buenos sentimientos, no como Sulpicia, que además de fea, pretenciosa y celosa. Estaba acostumbrado a la bondad de las monjas del convento, no la mezquindad de Athenodora y Didima. Pero supo que lo que le había ocurrido, el hecho de que su padre lo hubiese buscado para sacarlo y darle una mejor vida fue como un milagro. Ademas si había algo bueno y era la compañía de sus primos, Santiago y Demetri quienes como el tenían trece años y Heidi, una encantadora niña de ocho años, hermana de Santiago e hija de Marcus y Didima, la cual ya estaba comprometida en matrimonio para cuando tuviera las capacidades de dar un heredero. Ellos, al contrario de sus tíos y su "madrastra" no lo trataban como inferior o le apodaban "el bastardo" por los corredores del palacio. Para ellos, Alec era un igual y solo con ellos, se sentía verdaderamente bien. Así que había decidido no quejarse y vivir con lo que la vida y su padre le trajeran.

De vez en cuando le enviaba cartas a su hermana contándole muchas cosas que ella no se imaginaria jamas como los juguetes y hermosos vestidos de Heidi, lujos que Jane jamas pudo tener. Desde niña vestía con unos modestos hábitos viejos. En ellas también plasmaba sus inconformidades y preguntas, sus dolores y nostalgias y prometía que un día volvería a Italia, convertido en marques, a sacarlas a ambas del convento y hacerles una casa con capilla donde ella podría rezar cómodamente, vivir bien y usar miles de vestidos de princesa. Dejo de escribirlas a falta de respuestas, pensando equivocadamente que ella jamás las recibía, sin saber que ella con mucho anhelo las guardaba debajo de su cama.

Para sus dieciséis, Alec era un joven codiciado entre las jovencitas bobaliconas de España. Era también el más destacado entre los primos Vulturi por su inteligencia, dedicación y amor al arte. Aro tenía muchos planes para él. Sus tutores le auguraban muy buenas cosas. Y el mismo tenia aspiraciones, lo cual lo ayudaba mucho.

Pero todo eso, los planes, los sueños, los augurios y aspiraciones fueron corrompidos por aquella fiebre americana que estaba picándole las venas a cada español. Si antes sus tutores lo elogiaban diciéndole cosas como "eres un buen muchacho, muy inteligente, seguro que el señor Aro te concederá su herencia con los ojos cerrados" ahora eran así: "Muy inteligente muchacho, seguro harás una enorme fortuna en América". Alec se cansaba de eso. En cada lugar solo se hablaba de los enormes contenedores abarrotados de barras de oro que habían llegado de América. Todos comentaban que cada siete de diez españoles iba a hacer fortuna; se decía que el oro crecía en los arboles y que los indios eran tan fáciles de someter que uno volvería en cuestión de meses con los bolsillos llenos.

Y fue ahí cuando los tres hermanos Vulturi, empujados por la codicia y el convencimiento de sus esposas, partieron a las Américas en el año 1540 en un enorme barco solo para ellos. Alec acompañó a su padre, sin saber que aquel viaje lo cambiaria para siempre.


	2. El viaje, un sueño y la llegada

**La india**

**El viaje, un sueño y la llegada **

Alec P.O.V

En definitiva, la vida de un marino no era para mí. El vapuleo que las olas causaban en el barco y el olor a sal que inundaba mis fosas nasales casi a cada momento del día era insoportable. Ni siquiera podría decir que la vista era espectacular, solo era agua por donde quisiera mirar. Además el racionamiento era una estupidez y la miseria que de comida que recibíamos diario era asquerosa. Pero debo agradecer, que no enfermé como mis primos, Santiago y Demetri quienes devolvían cualquier cosa que se les diera de comer.

El capitán Felix de San Martin advirtió a mis tíos que serian cuatro largos meses antes de llegar a tierra firme en el puerto de Cartagena de Indias y que si ellos seguían vomitándolo todo, se deshidratarían pronto y si morían, la única solución posible era echarlos al mar. Con eso, mis primos se recuperaron a la fuerza en las horas siguientes.

"Siempre funciona" me susurro entre risas roncas.

No entendí pero me reí con él.

No podía leer porque me daban espantosas jaquecas, así que pase el tiempo recordando y pensando. Incluso unas lágrimas se me salieron al pensar en mi hermana y preguntarme como estaría mi madre. Hacía tres años que no sabía nada de ellas. Ya se me habían olvidado tantas cosas de ellas, sus rostros, sus voces.

Me sequé las lágrimas antes de que Santiago o Demetri entraran y me molestaran como ya lo habían hecho muchas veces. Me senté en la cama y miré por la ventana. Me imagine tirándome a nadar en esas aguas tan profundas y oscuras. No sé en qué punto me quede dormido pero soñé y sonreí, porque fue un sueño hermoso y perfecto.

Soñé con una mujer preciosa sentada a las orillas de un rio. Su piel era de un hermoso color, como si el sol la hubiese besado gentilmente. Sus mejillas tenían un leve tinte rosa. Estaba sola. Acicalaba su cabellera de cobre con un cepillo de oro y se mojaba el rostro con el agua cristalina. Vestía con un manto de colores ajustado que llegaba hacia sus rodillas, andaba descalza. Portaba hermosos collares que iban a juego con los colores de su traje. Llevaba pulseras en las manos y los pies. A su lado había una especie de corona, también de oro, por lo que supuse que era una especie de princesa. Me sonrió, una sonrisa benigna y pacífica. Sus ojos almendrados fijos en mí. Yo estaba del otro lado del rio. Soltó su larga cabellera y me tendió las manos, llamándome.

Desperté.

Lo que hice en los siguientes cuatro meses de viaje fue arrastrarme silenciosamente como un fantasma por el barco, sin que me viera nadie, sin siquiera comentar algo con alguien, pasar desapercibido y dormir mucho, para saber si podría volver a soñar con ella. No lo hice. Pero su recuerdo quedo marcado en mi memoria.

Cartagena de Indias, el puerto del Nuevo Reino de Granada era apenas un pueblo con algunas edificaciones, más que todo tiendas de provisiones y tabernas improvisadas rodeadas por un muro a medio construir. Un puñado de negros africanos caminaban de lado a lado cargando cosas en sus espaldas. Con ellos iban unas personas de piel más clara, pero más oscura que la mía o alguno de mis familiares; eran indios americanos, los antiguos dueños de las tierras que ahora les pertenecían a España, Francia, Portugal, Holanda e Inglaterra.

Mi padre, quien siempre veía la grandeza de las cosas procuraba que en lugar de esas casuchas desperdigadas habría una esplendida ciudad en cuestión de nada. El calor era sofocante. Decidimos resguardarnos en la única pensión del lugar, un edificio mal montado llevado por un español y atendido solo por indias y negras esclavas; un volgare harem, lo hubiese llamado yo.

Santiago se fue detrás de una abisinia sensual que caminaba en una bata de seda casi transparente. Al tío Caius casi le da un infarto al ver a Santiago pendiente de tan impura mujer, no solo por su raza, sino su ocupación pues el dueño de la pensión cobraba por los amores de ella y de todas las otras esclavas.

Los tíos y mi padre nos encerraron en sus habitaciones a decirnos que en estas tierras no solo los animales y las plantas traían enfermedades y muertes terribles sino también las malditas mujeres. Nos avisaron que no anduviéramos hechos los locos con esas indias y esclavas que a cualquiera seducían. La advertencia no iba dirigida al color de piel de las esclavas o al resultado de varias noches de amoríos, sino de la enfermedad francesa que estas portaban. Decían que una vez obtenida, no había cura.

No le preste atención al discurso impregnado de preocupación, escándalo y horror por parte de mis tíos y mi padre. Sé que mis primos tampoco escucharon mucho, pero por razones totalmente distintas; si a Santiago lo dejáramos en la pensión con todas las esclavas, podría él solo sobre poblar Cartagena con hijos bastardos. Demetri tenía un amor escondido en España. Yo era el único que sabía su identidad, el me lo contó. No era una aristócrata, era la hija de un panadero, dulce y candorosa y se había entregado a Demetri sin vacilaciones, él le entregó su corazón.

Yo era un caso aparte. No tenía amor ni ganas de deshonrar a ninguna mujer así como mi padre lo hizo con mi madre. Si yo llegase a tener hijos, seria dentro de un matrimonio, de la manera correcta. Y si me llegaba a casar, seria por amor, no por conveniencia. Pero aquel discurso trajo a mis nostalgias escondidas, el recuerdo de la abadesa del Convento di Santa Teresa encerrándome en su oficina y regañándome.

Esa noche, mire por la ventana de mi habitación y cuando cerré los ojos, volví a soñarla.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos! espero que les guste el segundo capitulo :D por favor comenten!<p> 


	3. El Dorado

**La india**

**El dorado **

**Alec P.O.V**

Si bien todos los hombres se dirigían al virreinato del Perú por ser el lugar donde se encontró la mayoría de oro, nosotros íbamos por un pez más gordo; el dorado. El tío Marcus, quien había hecho una minuciosa investigación antes de partir nos comentó durante el desayuno siguiente que era exactamente lo que nosotros, como muchos otros, estábamos buscando.

Se decía por todos lados que los indios contaban que en el centro del virreinato de la Nueva Granada había una ciudad con tantas reservas de oro que las usaban para pavimentar las calles. Eran tan grandes sus reservas del "metal brillante"" que las desperdiciaban, despreciaban y regalaban. El tío Caius le había pagado a unas indias que trabajan en la cocina para que nos contaran más sobre este lugar. Estas mujeres llegaron ante nosotros regocijándose en su picardía a contarnos historias imposibles de creer, como que para honrar a sus dioses paganos lanzaban oro al fondo de una laguna, que tenían balsas de oro puro y que el que futuro Zipa iba con una especie de sacerdote a hacer unos rituales.

Si cuando llegaron pensé que nos mentirían con historias inocentonas de malas mentirosas, cuando se fueron quede casi convencido de que El Dorado existía y que cada afirmación que hacían sobre la abundancia de los bienes y sus usos tan poco convencionales. Esas indias tenían un poder de convencimiento exquisito. El tío Caius, mi padre y Demetri quedaron extasiados con las historias y ya hacían preparativos para partir a Santa Fe de Bogotá y comenzar la expedición. El tío Marcus y yo no estábamos convencidos para nada.

Si bien Marcus era el más entusiasta con respecto a la ciudad dorada en España, una vez vio la realidad de las cosas y se dio cuenta que eran engañitos de indios que querían deshacerse de los blancos, se echó para atrás. Y Santiago, pues el todavía estaba asombrado, pues había hecho exactamente lo que mis tíos y padre le habían dicho que no hiciera, y se sorprendió por la capacidad de las artes amatorias de aquella negra voluptuosa.

Pero por más que intentamos disuadir a mi padre, mi tío y mi primo, quienes ya se sentían durmiendo en oro, no les logramos quitar la idea de encima.

-Nadie ha logrado llegar al Dorado ¿Por qué llegaríamos nosotros?-Preguntó Marcus.

-Tenemos dinero Marcus, recuerda que todos los que están aquí son bandidos, ladrones y campesinos nosotros no, somos nobles y aquí tenemos poder-Respondió Caius.

-Tío no podemos confiar en esas indias, créame-Dije.

-Por favor Alec ¿Qué vas a saber tú? -Exclamó Caius.

-Bueno ya, está decidido en tres días partimos a Santa Fe- Concluyó mi padre.

El dueño de la pensión soltó una sonora carcajada al escuchar la desquiciada imprudencia que planeábamos cometer. Marcus y yo nos opusimos constantemente ese día mientras Demetri, Caius y mi padre hacían atareados los preparativos. Santiago estuvo todo el día de amores con las distintas negras e indias del lugar. Bebiendo sus brebajes, fumando sus hierbas y creyendo sus cuentos. Todas estaban encantadas con él ya que les prometía sacarlas de ahí, llevarlas a España, darles casas, vestidos y no sé qué otras cosas habrá inventado en sus incoherencias idílicas.

El día siguiente lo fuimos a buscar Marcus y yo para que nos ayudara a desalentar a Caius y Demetri y lo encontramos en una situación comprometedora con una negra. Desnudos y revolcándose por los suelos de su habitación como dos desquiciados. El cuarto olía a putrefacción y de un pedazo de cerámica de barro salía humo. Como los ventanales de madera estaban cerrados, todo se concentraba en el cuartillo.

El tío Marcus sacó a la mujerzuela por el cabello, así como Dios la trajo al mundo la arrojó bruscamente al pasillo a la vista de todos los inquilinos. Me hizo tirar la cerámica con lo que sea que fuese su contenido por la ventana y traer una cubeta de agua fría y un palo.

Puso a Santiago de espaldas, lo empapo con el agua y así desnudo como estaba lo golpeo hasta que se canso, lo cual no sucedió antes de que la espalda de mi primo estuviera roja y él estuviera sollozando y gritando como bebe, pidiendo perdón y prometiendo que jamás volvería a fornicar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le dure la lección? –Pregunto Marcus después de salir de la habitación de Santiago.

-¿Media hora?-bromeé.

-Me sorprenden las altas expectativas que tienes de tu primo-Rió Marcus.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer! espero que les guste :)<p> 


End file.
